Worth the Risk
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid receives a letter. Spoilers to "Spencer."


Let's see how much I can write in about two hours. I love this show to pieces but I need to clear my head of it if that makes any sense.

Worth the Risk

Reid knew what he had to do in jail. He had to keep his head down and try to stay focused. His team would get him out. He knew it. He just had to have faith.

Having faith was hard when his head kept spinning every time he closed his eyes. Reid knew he was innocent. His mind kept playing tricks on him. He didn't hear voices so much as feelings of doubt creeping on the edge of his mind. Regret was also taunting him as he kept replaying what he remembered and what he thought he could have done differently.

They had found the weapon. His fingerprints were on it. Rossi had managed to hire the best lawyer for him but he could see in her eyes the doubt. No matter how many times he declared his innocence, there was doubt. Doubt was dangerous. Especially in the eyes of the person trusted with defending his innocence.

A guard interrupted his miserable reverie.

"You have mail," he said curtly and tossed it through the bars.

Reid picked it up as the guard moved on. His name was typed on the envelope. There was no return address. He had a feeling he knew who it was from before he opened it. It felt good to be right.

 _Spencer,_

 _Writing to you is risky but it is worth it. I feel even from this distance you could use some guidance from someone who has known you and trusted you even when you doubted yourself._

 _Trust the team Reid above everything else. They only want what is best for you. I don't question the fact that they have told you this repeatedly. I knew they would save me when I needed them years ago, and they will do the same for you. They are strong where you are weak. When you feel, all hope is lost, remember David thinks of you as a son. J.J. loves you like you are her brother. Penelope thinks of you as someone who always needs to be looked out for and loved. Emily cares about you and will not stop fight for you. Put your faith in the team Spencer and you will find hope during your darkest hours._

 _I know you did not do this. I know from intimate experience what it is like to have your life manipulated by a hand you cannot see. You may not always trust your mind but trust me. Don't give into the despair of what the negative thoughts are causing. Staying positive is difficult and may seem impossible but it is not. Take it from my personal experience. I believe in you with every fiber in my being. Don't give up._

 _Jack has mastered the magic trick you taught him. I am seeing someone. You and the team are never far from my heart._

 _As tempting as it might be, please don't share this with the team. Destroy this letter as soon as you are done reading it. Let it stay in your mind and remember me when doubt threatens your mind._

 _Have faith,_

 _Hotch_

Reid had started crying half-way through the letter. He needed this. He needed this more than anything. It felt so good to hear from his mentor. The letter would stay with him mentally. It felt so good to know Hotch had faith in him.

With a heavy heart, Reid ripped up the letter. He quickly turned it into confetti and flushed it down the toilet. It was a sad thing to do, but necessary. Hotch still needed protecting.

He sat on his cot and closed his eyes. Nothing from the day of the murder came into focus but his resolve did. He did not do this and Hotch believed in him.

A couple hours later Morgan and Prentiss came for a visit.

"You somehow look better, kid," Morgan said.

"There is something brighter about your eyes," Prentiss said.

For the first time in what felt like ages Reid gave them a weak smile.

"I know I didn't do this guys and I know you will help me get out," he said.

Prentiss smiled. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

That is exactly what Reid felt firmly for the first time.

THE END

Please no comments about Gibson's departure. This is a story about Hotch risking a great deal to reach out to Reid.


End file.
